


Big Sister

by DarkShade



Series: Foster Parents [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Now Jonas has settled in to life with Amy and Rory, they decide it's time for him to meet River.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Series: Foster Parents [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Rory smiled as Jonas bounced excitedly when the doorbell rang, this was his first official outing with his grandpa. Brian had offered to take Jonas for the day while Rory was at work and Amy had a meeting with her publisher. At first it was just going to be the day at his house, but Brian had called the night before and said he’d decided they were going to the zoo.

Jonas was excited, because he’d never been to the zoo before and was getting to spend the day with his new grandfather.

“Morning, Dad,” Rory greeted his father just before Jonas appeared.

“Morning, Rory,” Brian smiled before he crouched to look at the little boy, “Are you ready for our adventure, Jonas?”

Jonas nodded, “I am. Amy and I looked at the zoo map last night.”

“Excellent,” Brian grinned, “I like a partner who is prepared for the day.”

“Why don’t you get your jacket and bag,” Rory suggested, waiting until Jonas had run into the other room before he asked, “Are you sure about this, Dad?”

Brian shook his head, “I can handle him for the day. Don’t worry, Rory.”

“I packed him several snacks and water,” Rory told his father, “He also has sun cream in the front pouch, and you have both our numbers.”

“Rory,” Brian rested his hand on his son’s shoulder, “There is no need to worry. Jonas will be fine with me. I promise.”

Knowing he was being a little over-protective, Rory nodded, “Have fun.”

As Jonas reappeared with his jacket on and his backpack in his hand, Rory crouched down to hug the boy.

“Now be good for your Grandpa,” Rory told him with a smile, “And have lots of fun.”

Jonas nodded and took Brian’s hand, Rory watched them leave before shaking himself and heading to get ready for work.

Amy heard the door open, announcing Rory had arrived home from work and smiled.

“Hi,” he said, when she met him in the hall with a quick kiss. Taking his hand, Amy led him upstairs, “Brian called, he and Jonas are going out for dinner. They’ll be home in about two hours. So,” she took his bag from him as they entered their bedroom, “We can have dinner, or we can make the most of the fact we are alone in the house for the first time in a few months.”

Rory smiled slightly before shrugging, “You know I’m pretty tired after my day.”

Amy rolled her eyes, shoved him onto the bed and slid on top of her husband, “Well, let me see if I can wake you up.”

Amy kissed him, smiling as Rory pulled her closer and they lost themselves in one another.

About an hour later, she lay resting against her husband as he gently stroked her back.

“This is nice,” Rory mused softly.

Amy murmured her agreement, “Yeah, it’s been a while since we spent time alone.”

“I don’t regret taking Jonas in,” Rory said, “But it’s nice to be just us for a few hours.”

“Well, we have Brian to babysit every so often,” Amy said before laughing, “Assuming he survives today.”

Rory chuckled, leaning in to kiss her.

“You know,” Amy sighed, “We’ll have to tell the Doctor and River about Jonas. Especially the Doctor so he knows we can’t travel with him anymore.”

Rory nodded, “And make sure neither of them just appear in the house. We don’t want them to scare Jonas.”

Amy nodded, “I’ll send them both a message. Now,” she checked the clock, “We have about an hour left before we have a kid back in the house,” rolling to look down at him, Amy gave a wicked smile, “So shut up and kiss me.”

Happily, Rory followed her order.

*********************************************

Jonas bounded into the house with a very tired looking Brian following just behind him. Amy moved so she would get the first hug hello before letting Rory hug the boy.

Rory turned to his father and frowned slightly noticing Brian was carrying several bags, “What did you buy?”

“Well,” Brian said, “Jonas and I were in the gift shop where we were looking for things to commemorate our first outing together. And I couldn’t decide what was best.”

“Dad…”

Brian held up his hand before holding out the bag to Jonas, “Why don’t we show them what we got?”

Grinning Jonas pulled out a stuffed lion first, “This is Leo, we got him when we adopted a lion in the jungle.”

Rory looked at Brian who simply smiled.

Jonas then pulled out some monkey magnets for the fridge, “We got these for our fridge and grandpa’s fridge.”

“I love them,” Amy grinned as she took one of the magnets and stroked the fur.

Rory smiled before turning back to his dad, “What else did you buy?”

Brian pulled out matching red sweatshirts for him and Jonas, that had ‘Explorer’ on the back and the zoo logo on the front.

“They look amazing,” Rory shared an indulgent smile with Amy, “Why don’t you say bye to grandpa. Put all your new things in your room and get ready for bed?”

“Can I call Gideon and tell her about my trip after I’m in my pyjamas?” Jonas asked.

“Of course you can,” Amy told him.

Jonas beamed and ran over to hug Brian, “Thank you for taking me to the zoo, Grandpa. I had lots of fun.”

“So did I, Jonas,” Brian replied, “And we will have another adventure soon.”

As Brian released him Jonas grabbed his bag and with Amy headed up to his room.

“You survived then?” Rory asked, as Brian watched the little boy disappear.

Brian chuckled, “He was filled with energy, a bit like you as a boy, and extremely well behaved. It was a wonderful day.”

“Thanks for taking him today, Dad,” Rory hugged his father.

Smiling Brian hugged his son back, “Anytime, Rory.”

*********************************************

Amy hummed to herself as she finished drying the dishes while Rory cleaned the cooker and Jonas was in the living room reading a new book. River was due to visit them tonight, so they were going to introduce Jonas to her.

It had taken them a good bit of discussion to decide how to introduce River to Jonas but, considering the little boy was not only aware of time travel he had experience of it, they decided to be completely truthful.

A scream of terror pierced the room sending Amy and Rory running to the living room finding River standing looking surprised as Jonas was nowhere to be found.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Rory snapped angrily, he quickly moved to the hiding place Jonas had found beside the couch where he found the little boy holding onto his toy dog.

“I…” River stammered unable to reply as she watched Rory lift Jonas into his arms to calm the little boy.

Rory frowned at River as he carried Jonas who was clinging to Rory past them. Amy gently rubbed Jonas’ back as they passed her, nodding to Rory letting him know she’d talk with their daughter before he headed up the stairs.

River’s eyes followed them before she turned back to Amy, “What is going on?”

Amy motioned her to sit, “This is why I asked you not to just appear in the house. We took Jonas in not long after the Doctor dropped us off.”

She quickly explained how Jonas had come into their lives, and that he was now with them permanently.

“Oh, that poor boy,” River breathed, “I was lucky. I may have lost you both, but I got you back.”

Amy hugged her daughter, “And we love getting to see you but it’s not like you need us. Jonas does.”

“Rory was really angry,” River noted, “I’ve rarely seen him like that.”

Amy nodded, “That protective streak that made him stay with the Pandorica has transferred to Jonas.”

River winced, “I should go and apologise.”

“They’ll be in what used to be the spare room,” Amy said as River headed to the door.

Walking up the stairs, River noted that pictures of Jonas had been added to the wall. All showing a brilliant smiling little boy who looked a lot like Rory had at that age. Reaching the top she could see the spare room’s door was open slightly and on the bed she could see Rory stretched out on the bed, leaning against the pillows with Jonas sitting between Rory and wall, clinging onto her father.

River tried not to think about what she had lost when she was taken from Amy and Rory, even growing up with them as Mels wasn’t the same. Seeing this little boy getting the love and affection from her father that she had missed out on, River felt a stab of jealousy she couldn’t control.

“Jonas,” Rory’s voice brought River back to the present, “Why don’t you go down and get a piece of cake with Amy while I talk to River?”

The little boy looked at her nervously for a moment before he nodded and scampered past River while holding the toy dog close to him.

Rory swung round to sit on the bed and motioned her to join him. Taking the seat at his side, River looked around the room and saw how it was no longer a plain spare room instead it was a kid’s room.

“Why did you not do as we asked?” Rory demanded, “Amy sent you a message which specifically told you not to transport into the house.”

River sighed, “The message seemed odd, I thought you were both in trouble.”

“Don’t you think we would have sent a better message than that or maybe something about not to come?” Rory suggested.

Shrugging she replied, “You’re my parents. Sometimes I don’t think very clearly if I’m worried about you.”

“You know that we’ve not replaced you,” Rory whispered, reaching out to take her hand, “But he needed a home, and we had a place for him.”

River nodded, “I understand.”

Rory smiled, “Not to mention he is related to us somewhere down the line. He is family.”

“So, I’m a big sister?” River chuckled.

“In a manner of speaking,” Rory nodded before he added, “Jonas is an amazing little boy, and I want you to get to know him.”

River nodded, “He’s a lucky kid. Not just because he landed in the hospital but especially because he was found by you.”

Rory gave a smile and hugged River tightly.

Amy sat with Jonas on the couch, they both had a slice of the cake Rory and Jonas had made a few days before. The little boy was still a little nervous of River, shifting closer to Amy as she appeared with Rory in the living room.

River smiled at him, “Hello, Jonas. It is wonderful to meet you. I’m sorry I scared you before.”

Jonas shrugged, “It’s okay.”

Amy hugged Jonas to her, “We asked River to come see us because we wanted you to meet her.”

Confused Jonas looked up at her, “Why?”

“Do you remember that I told you we knew about time travel?” Rory said, “Well, River is also a time traveller.”

“Like my daddy?” Jonas asked quietly.

Rory nodded, “Just like your daddy. But there is something even more special about River to us,” he glanced at Amy who squeezed Jonas tightly, “River is actually our daughter.”

Jonas frowned at them as he processed the information, “But she’s older because she’s a time traveller.”

“That’s right,” Amy told him.

Jonas thought about this for several minutes before nodding, “Does that mean you lived with other people when growing up?”

River nodded, “Yes, but when I was your age Amy and Rory were my best friends.”

Jonas grinned suddenly to their surprise, “So you did get to grow up with them.”

Laughing River leaned into Rory affectionately, “I did.”

Looking up at Amy, Jonas asked, “Can I show River the tree?”

When Amy nodded, Jonas slid off the couch and took River’s hand leading her out the back door.

Rory wrapped his arm around Amy as they watched Jonas show River the tree they’d planted explaining that it was in memoriam for his parents.

“Well,” Amy mused, “That went a lot better than I thought it would.”

Rory frowned at her, “Other than Jonas being terrified.”

“But he accepted she’s part of the family,” Amy reminded him, “He is an amazing kid.”

Nodding Rory smiled, “He is. Hopefully introducing him to the Doctor won’t be as traumatic for all of us.”

Jonas was fast asleep tucked up in his bed.

River watched Rory fix the nightlight which threw stars over the room before they left the little boy to sleep.

“He is…” she trailed off and smiled, “Adorable.”

Rory nodded, “He is.”

“And I hate that I am really jealous of him,” River sighed as they walked down the stairs, “Because he got you and Amy when he lost his parents.”

Rory shook his head sadly, “You’ll always have us, Melody. It’s not the way any of us wish it could be, but I promise you’re still always our little girl.”

River nodded, “I know. Although, I’m looking forward to being a big sister.” At Rory’s worried looked, she grinned, “Just think of all the things I can teach him.”


End file.
